fullmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Focus
"Focus" is an insert song for the first episode of the anime based off Full Moon o Sagashite. Changin' My Life performs the song. Background "Focus" was released in an album by Changin' My Life. It is included only in the Final Live OST. Lyrics |-|Romanji = doko no dareka to nani shiteta no? okoranai kara shoujiki ni shiranai PIASU tabako ni PINKU no RU-JYU ga tsuite iru mou nigerarenai nogasanai subete wo hanashite to itta no wa watashi dakedo yappari kikenai hanashi no tochuu tobidasu "nee" doushite uso desho doushite! kikanakya shiranakya shinjinakya yokatta watashi dake ai shite watashi dake yasashii wana wo shikakete oite yo itsu kara uso desho itsu kara? donna fuu ni douyatte doko made shitteru no? watashi ni wa nai mono motteru no? souzou bakari ga fukurami dashiteru kidzukeba itsumo kimi to kiteta kouen ni tadoritsuiteta nani ga nandaka mou wakaranai kimi kara no denwa nariyamanai zutto mae ni yameru tte itteta hazu no tabako suidashite gomakasu no yappari kikitai hanashi no tochuu ki ni naru "haa" dokoka ni kiechau dokoka ni usotsuki kidzuki aisou tsukita kara isoide mukae ni konakucha kimi to onaji koto watashi ni mo dekiru yo mechamecha konna ni mechamecha uragiri yokogiri GIRIGIRI nan dakara kantan ni kirai ni naretara donna ni raku na no? dou sureba ii no? PIN de tometa futari yorisou shashin yugandeku dou mitemo mou FO-KASU ga awanai yo nee doushite uso desho doushite! kikanakya shiranakya shinjinakya yokatta watashi dake ai shite watashi dake yasashii wana wo shikakete oite yo itsu kara uso desho itsu kara? donna fuu ni douyatte doko made shitteru no? watashi ni wa nai mono motteru no? souzou bakari ga fukurami dashiteru |-|English = Who were you with, and what were you doing together? I promise I won't get mad, so tell me the truth I've never seen these earrings, and this cigarette butt is smeared with pink lipstick You're not getting away, I won't let you slip out of this one -- it was me who pressed you to tell me everything But in the end, I couldn't bear to listen; before you were through explaining yourself, I fled the room... "Hey..." Why? It can't be! Why? I wish I didn't ask! I wish I didn't know! I wish I didn't believe it! Love me, no one but me! Lay out a sweet trap for me Since when? It can't be! Since when? What is she to you? How did you meet? How much about her do you even know? What does she have that I don't? My mind spins into overdrive The next thing I knew, I found myself in the park where we used to hang out together I didn't know what's what anymore; my phone kept ringing nonstop with calls from you I had a smoke, despite having sworn off cigarettes a long time ago, to distract my thoughts But my curiosity burned to know the rest of the story... "Sigh..." I'll just disappear somewhere, anywhere! You lied to me, you hurt me, and I'm fed up with you! If you don't come for me quick, I could do the same thing as you I'm a mess, a complete mess! It almost crossed my mind to betray you Would it relieve me of the torment if I could hate you easily, just like that? What do I do? The pinned photo of the two of us snuggled together distorts No matter how hard I look at it, I can't get the image to come to focus... "Hey..." Why? It can't be! Why? I wish I didn't ask! I wish I didn't know! I wish I didn't believe it! Love me, no one but me! Lay out a sweet trap for me Since when? It can't be! Since when? What is she to you? How did you meet? How much about her do you even know? What does she have that I don't? My mind spins into overdrive Video References See also *''Full Moon o Sagashite: Final Live'' Category:A to Z Category:Songs